Lost and Surviving
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Ximena is another survivor in the Plane crash, and this is her story. With hostiles around her, how will this teen survive?


**Ok, I've only began watching ****_Lost _****for a bit, and I wanted to make my fanfic for this. Be warned, I haven't watched the full series. Everything is gonna be a little different since a new person is in the group, and some event might occur differently. So please enjoy and read and review!**

_"Yeah, run away like a little bitch!" Tears streamed down my face as I burst through the door, running from the man behind me. He grabbed me by my long hair, and I screamed to wake up the neighbors. This wouldn't be the first time they've called the cops for domestic abuse. As I yelled louder, I could feel paranoia creeping up my skin even more; no one was coming! Someone had to care about me! Mom was smart: she left us around two years ago with no letter or anything. With her gone, I was the one who had to endure the endless beatings. I tried to shove him off of me, but he viciously kicked me in the back, causing a new wave of pain to pulse through my veins. "Ximena, you're going to stay here and never leave. You'll be just like your mother-" His hands found their way to my neck, managing to cut off my oxygen supply. Was he really gonna kill me? I was his only daughter?_

_"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? LET GO OF THE GIRL!" Oh my God, I was saved. As I tried to turn to see my Saviour, a bright light lit up in my eyes, and all I heard was a bloodcurdling scream._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Miss?" I blinked to see my social worker, Matthew Abaddon, staring concernedly at me. Those dark eyes were boring into my own, as if they were picking out every little secret in my soul. With his stance and demeanor, the man had a threatening appearance. I didn't even care for him too much, especially not now. Irritated, I snapped,<p>

"What?"

"I asked whether you were ready to get on the plane?" He gestured to the gate, and that feeling of pure blooded anger dropped in my stomach. I managed to run away from it all, but here there were, forcing me to depend on another. Pissed, I shoved my way past him and towards the attendant and thrust my ticket towards her. She looked slightly warily at me, probably cause of my bruises, but I'll give it to her. She still kept the cheery smile as she asked,

"One way from Sydney to Los Angeles, Miss Rodriguez?" God, is she a fucking retard? I mean I just traveled to freaking Sydney to get on this plane; where else would I be coming from?

"No, I wanna go to Madrid. YES!" With the nice lady act out, she practically shoved me through the gate and moved on to the next passenger. Great, I managed to piss off that one; I really gotta work on my people skills.

_Why should I? I'm being FORCED to leave. Might as well make this flight suck. _

Hmm, good point. I found my seat, and to my annoyance, my neighbor turned out to be some sullen man with sharp blue eyes. Long sandy brown hair reached to his shoulders, and the only acknowledgement I received from him was a low grunt. That's a great conversationalist; hint: sarcasm. Giving up, I sat down and plugged in my Walkman and placed the headphones on my head, trying to lose myself into some Joan Jett. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep, but fate obviously didn't write that in my plan.

"Hey, headphones?" That voice managed to piss me off, and I yanked the things oof my head, ready to yell at some idiot, but I was cut off by the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. With a face carved by the gods, a young man stood before me with a smile on his lips. I immediately felt self -conscious with my injuries. Up till now, I've worn them like a badge of honor, with pride; now, they were a source of shame. For me, they were proof that I fought my father off of me; for him, it could mean that I'm just a trouble maker. I expected to see the familiar wariness and judgment, but instead, amusement could only be found. "Sorry to bother you; I know I hate it when someone cuts me off on my favorite song. I was just wondering whether I could use your blanket. Someone took mine…" If it was anyone but him, I would have given him an earful, but I numbly fumbled for my blanket and passed it to him. He smiled as he took it. "Thanks. I'm Boone, by the way." In a small whisper, I breathed out,

"Ximena." He left then with a grin, and right before I could close my eyes and wait for my heart to stop beating some fast, I heard a tiny chuckle.

"It only takes a pretty boy to make the badass crumble. Typical." I was shocked; he actually spoke, and he didn't sound too much like a douche bag. His voice had a Southern twang, and I had to admit, that there was some charm to it. Then I processed his words, and annoyance filled my body. Snarkily, I replied,

"Well it was a pretty girl that finally made the red neck speak." His eyes narrowed at me as he slowly said,

"Pretty girl? I don't see one anywhere. All I see is an ugly bruised beaner." Oh, he was looking to get his ass kicked. Before I could raise my leg however, the voice on the intercom announced that the plane was about to take off. The metal contraption then started rolling forward, readying itself to fly. I felt my heart rate rise with nervousness; I really hated planes. My hands began to shake, but a hand immediately gripped mine. I turned my head to find the source: a man behind me had reached around his seat and held my own. He was definitely Middle Eastern with dark tan skin and black curly hair. He had to be in his late thirties at least; around the same age as Mr. Asshole next to me.

"You'll be fine. Just breathe." I hadn't realized that I was even making noise; a massive blush reached my cheeks as I stammered out an apology. He just smiled; something about him made me trust him. "It's alright; you're alone. You're bound to feel nervous." He let go of me, and our eyes lingered on each other. We broke eye contact, and I heard a little mutter next to me.

"Terrorist…" Not bothering to acknowledge his comment, I just put on my headphones and decided to read my only book, _To Kill a Mockingbird. _It was definitely not a Harry Potter, but for some reason, I was drawn to the ideas of secrets in a small town. I was quickly immersed into the world of Scout and Jem, but something kept on bothering me. I felt like I was being watched; I turned my head to see an elderly gentleman staring at my direction, his gaze unrelenting. I spun my head, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. What was his problem?

* * *

><p>"Everybody, we will be experiencing some turbulence-" The message was cut off suddenly, and I perked up. The guy next to me did the same, and before I could ask, the thing began to shake, making me feel nervous. I was trying to calm myself down, but suddenly a deafening thud was heard and the oxygen masks were let loose. Not sure was going on, I looked out the window, but all I saw was sky quickly going past us. Oh my God, we were falling! The tail section of the plane was then cut off, and I started screaming. I tried reaching for my mask, but the seat belt was cutting into my hip, not allowing me to move. To my surprise, Asshole yanked the thing down and carefully put it on my face. He said,<p>

"Breathe, kid. Just breathe!" I frantically tried to breathe in the precious air, but it wasn't reaching my lungs. I gasped out,

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" The plane fell even more, and all of a sudden, the seat belt broke, bringing me to the ceiling, but he jumped up and yanked me down. Screams were all that could be heard, and before I could pray for mercy, I blacked out.

"Wake up, kid! Come on!" I tried opening my eyes, but for a moment, I didn't want to see what was waiting on the outside. All I could hear were screaming and crying, yet I was curious to see what was going on. My eyes fluttered open to see my neighbor yelling, "DOC, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He then saw me, and a dazzling smile came on his face. "You ok, kid?" Geez, this guy knew how to tick a girl off. I spat out,

"I have a name, you know?" He chuckled lightly as he tried to help me up.

"Yeah, it's 'Bruises'." All I wanted to do in that moment was kick him, but as my torso sat up, a cutting pain shot through my spine. I screamed in pain, and fear overtook me. What was wrong? My spine wasn't that good to begin with, especially when my dad kicked the crap out of me. His eyes widened, and he quickly took me into his arms and ran towards a small group of people. I dared to look down, and to my horror, blood soaked my shirt and his arms. Shit, I was going to die! I felt the light come out of my eyes, and I started succumbing to the pain, allowing myself to fall into unconsciousness. He noticed and started yelling again. "Doc, I've got a girl here. She says that there's something wrong with her back." Doctor? God, fix me now!

"Sawyer, give me a moment. Kate, could you look at her?" Through my slitted vision, I saw a pretty lady come up to me with a horror stricken look on her face. She said,

"Sawyer, what happened?" Sawyer? That must have been his name. Good to know.

"I was sitting next to her on the plane, and when the thing hit, she was ejected from the seat. I've been searching for her; I found her near the beach." She started frantically looking at my wounds.

"How the hell is she alive? Her spine…JACK!" Finally, I saw another man come in the picture, and my head hurt a tiny bit more. In slurred speech, I asked,

"Doctor Shepard?" My doctor was standing in front of me with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh no…Put her on the ground now!" I felt Sawyer tenderly place me on the ground, and more pain came in. Tears began to roll down, and I bit my lip to keep the sobs from coming out. "Sweetie, stay with me! Come on; I'm going to save you!" He turned to Kate and said, "I need as many killers as you can find! You need to go!" She started running towards the now broken plane, and he began to look at me.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" He said,

"Her spine's detached. I suppose the ejection from the plane ruined it; I'm shocked she's still alive." Then, Kate came back with random medications, and she looked at me scared.

"Jack, will she be ok?" I looked at back the doctor, silently begging the man to save my life. I didn't wanna die like this.

"This won't work. I'll have to do it by hand." He turned to Kate. "I'll be damned if I let her die. Get Boone over here." I screamed as Jack spun around onto my stomach. And I faintly heard him ask, "Mena, what's your blood type?" Blood type? Oh shit! I think it was…

"A negative." I really hoped that was what it was. He then asked Sawyer,

"Do you have A negative blood?"

"No. I don't." Oh god, I'm dead.

"Doc, what the hell!?" That voice sounded so familiar. Who was it? I tried opening my eyes, but more pain came.

"Boone, what's your blood type?" Boone? Who was Boone? My brain went through all the faces I saw, and I was amazed. Why wasn't I dying?

"A negative!" Immediately, I felt a man come next to me, and I heard him whisper, "Ximena." I opened my eyes with much effort, and those blue eyes were captivating me again, keeping me there. I gasped out in pain, and Jack said,

"Kate, I need you to hold her as I do this; she can't be thrashing about while I do this. She's losing too much blood." Kate's voice entered my ears.

"Ximena, I need you to focus on Boone's eyes, ok? We are going to save your life. Just focus on him." I obeyed and focused on those beautiful orbs. I felt a pinch on my arm, and I flinched as more liquid fell on me. Then, suddenly, my back felt as if it was ripped apart. A bloodcurdling scream left my lips, and my heart beat increased. I began to thrash my arms and legs, and arms held me in place. "Mena!" I opened them, but to my horror, I couldn't see anything.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Right then, I found that everything had been numbed. I couldn't hear…I couldn't see…I couldn't feel…

* * *

><p>"Jack, her eyes are closed!" I froze and stared at the young girl. She wasn't moving anymore, and she wasn't breathing. Boone started trying to move her face around.<p>

"Ximena, look at me! WAKE UP!" I immediately cut off the blood transfusion, and I glared at my handiwork. I managed to join the two bones together, yet they weren't too stable. I had sewn the skin back together with some sewing thread, but I was too late.

"Doc, her pulse is beating hard." I saw Sawyer, and he was holding her wrist. "That kid ain't dead yet." I felt relief take over my body as I looked at the teenager.

Ximena had changed a lot in the past six months. No longer having long hair, she had obviously cut it all off with scissors and dyed the brown hair to a black color. I also saw a tattoo on her back. I suppose this was all an attempt to hide from the system in her brief stint. She had bruises all over her arms, and a cut on her eye, with small spots covering her face.

"So how did you know her, Jack?" Kate looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. Sighing, I stood up and walked away from the girl.

"Boone, could you carry to one of the shelters? Be gentle; her spine is still tender." He nodded as he gently picked her up, holding her to his chest. Sawyer followed, yelling at him. I turned to the woman and said, "Ximena was a patient of mine six months ago. She came in with a detached spine, and she had a broken leg." Her eyes widened. "Her father had been beating her, and she ran out of the house. He caught up with her and according to her neighbors, her father kicked her in the back and was trying to throttle her. He let go when they confronted him, but a car hit her. They brought her in, and I saved her life. I'm surprised she survived it for the second time." She chuckled dryly.

"We should be surprised that she was even conscious." I quietly took out a picture of her in my pocket and showed it to Kate. It was how she was after she was let out.

"After the surgery, social workers came by and let her know that she was going to a foster home. By the next morning, she was gone. That was six months ago; she's been on the run. Do you know whether she came alone?" Kate shrugged.

"You'd have to ask Sawyer; he was the one sitting next to her." I looked at the man, and immediate dislike filled my brain. I wasn't sure what was with him and Ximena, but I was determined to find out.

**Ok, there it is! Please read and review!**


End file.
